Ricochet
by Ryoumafan
Summary: What if no one had fallen down the stairs? The Spirits scatter, bonding to humans whose different powers match their own and the Holy ally with Legends. [Pre-01/Frontier AU]. For the Motherverse, what if and Tale in Fragments challenges. Prequel to Archaic Luminescent.
1. Phenomenon

**A/N**: Hi~ This is for the Motherverse, what if and Tale in Fragments challenge, 50 prompts easy list 2. The prompt I have chosen for this chapter is number 25, 'unusual'. This is also my thanks to three very fine authors, Aiko Isari, Shizuka Miyu (Shizuka of whom helped me brainstorm an idea for this fic) and Paige Matthews1. You guys truly rock. :) Not to mention, this is a complete AU.

What ifs used for this fic:

1. What if the Legendary Warriors had 'powers' that corresponded to their spirit pre-Digital World?

2. What if the Frontier kids were destined to get different spirits to what they had?

3. What if the Legendary Warriors were the original Chosen Children?

4. What if all of the Legendary Warriors were on Ophanimon's and Seraphimon's side and instead they had to fight much more powerful villains that were corrupted by Lucemon as well?

5. What if Kouji sacrificed himself instead of Kouichi?

6. What if Hikari & Kouji were somehow linked through the Ancient Spirit of Light?

7. What if the Digimon agreed to take shelter in the real world when their home was destroyed?

8. What if no one fell down the stairs?

9. What if the Royal Knights didn't work for Lucemon but the Ten Legendary Warriors instead?

10. What if all the districts (Shibuya, Odaiba, Shinjuku, DATS' district and Xros' Koto district) were all in the one universe?

**There are timeline differences as well for every series involved. Frontier (Ricochet) takes place in 1995 on the day of the Hikarigaoka Incident, the same day Hikari and the rest of the Adventure team saw the Greymon VS Parrotmon battle. The Frontier/01 sidestory (Legend of the Risen) occurs post-Ricochet. Adventure (****Archaic Luminescent) and the Our War Game sidestory (Declaration of Distorted Time)**** will take place in 2000. This means Adventure 02 will occur in 2003, Adventure 03 in 2006, Tamers in 2031, Savers in 2034 and Xros in 2037**.

Character ages:

Takuya – 13

Kouichi – 13

Kouji – 13

Junpei – 14

Izumi – 13

Tomoki – 9

Katsuharu – 13

Teppei – 13

Chiaki – 13

Teruo – 13

…

**Ricochet**

1. Phenomenon

Takuya was a strong-willed boy with a fierce attitude. Never did he let a friend get hurt if he could do something about it. He came up with great strategies and was free-spirited, never backing down from a challenge.

_That's what everyone likes about him. But what's not to like about him? He's funny, athletic, sweet- Wait, did I just say he was sweet? Damn hormones, I can't be falling for him. I just can't_. Kouichi pondered over his thoughts until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped back in surprise and heard a small chuckle.

"Come on, Kouichi, let's go." Takuya persisted, with a smile. Kouichi nodded, hoping the other boy didn't notice the blush on his face. Kouichi followed Takuya as they entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

"Kouichi?"

"Yeah, Takuya?"

"Do you have a mobile? For emergencies?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Check your messages."

"No one calls me."

"Just do it," the gogglehead insisted. Kouichi sighed in defeat and turned on his phone. He was about to show Takuya that he hadn't received anything, when a new message appeared on the screen.

_Would you like to start?_

_Yes?_

_No?_

Kouichi blinked and glanced over at Takuya, who was smiling. "Aren't you going to accept it?"

"What?"

"Accept it. That's the reason why I came."

"Are you sure, Takuya?"

"Yep."

"Okay," Kouichi responded with a sigh, knowing he would not have done this if he and Takuya were not childhood friends. He pressed yes and waited to see what would happen. Then, he heard a voice coming from his phone.

"_Kouichi Kimura... It's time to decide your future. Your destiny is calling... Get to the Shibuya station by 6:00 and take the elevator to the basement_." The message ended.

"Takuya, what was that?"

"I don't know, but that that kid and I both received the message. Although, mine didn't come to me all at once," the brunette answered.

Kouichi felt the elevator jerk as they began heading further down than they normally would. It seemed to be going faster, until they hit the floor. Fortunately, both of them were holding onto the railings or they would have landed a lot harder on the floor. They exited the elevator and saw themselves surrounded by at least ten different trains and a lot of other children, mostly around their age.

"I don't see him," Kouichi admitted softly. "Which way did he go?"

"He's probably in one of the trains already. It's 5:30, so we have a few minutes to look," Takuya replied.

Kouichi nodded as they began to look around. They didn't stop looking for a second. They entered another empty train and continued looking around. Until the doors firmly closed on them. The train started moving, making both of them fall backwards, right on top of each other. They started blushing, trying to untangle themselves. When they finally got up and were seated near three other children, their mobiles started glowing, changing into something else.

The voice from before came back, echoing from five different devices. "_Welcome to the Digital World... Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki. These are your D-Tectors_."

"Digital World? D-Tector? Please tell us what's going on," Takuya requested.

"_You have been chosen with five other children to save our world. You are destined to be here. You must find your spirits. Your questions will be answered in due time_," the voice responded. However, before they could ask anything else, it went quiet.

"That was strange. We didn't get much information out of that. Kouichi, what should we do?" Takuya asked his friend.

"We'll see where the train takes us and then we'll look for our spirits," the dark-haired boy answered in a hush.

They felt the train jerk, making them fall. This time, Takuya fell on Kouichi. Both of them were blushing hard as they got up. Out of the corner of his eye, Kouichi noticed the blonde – Izumi, the voice from the device had called her – smiling at their situation.

"ALL ABOARD THAT ARE GOING ASHORE," a voice boomed out. The doors of the train opened and steam billowed out from the inside, pushing all them out.

"What now?" Takuya and Kouichi asked in unison, as they braced themselves for the inevitable.


	2. Unexpected

**A/N**: The prompt I used for this chapter is 2, 'amazing'.

**morgan kingsley**: Yes, Tomoki is Tommy. Thanks for your review.

…

2. Unexpected

"Sorry kids, but I've got runs to do. I can't stay to chat," the train answered.

Wait, did the train just talk? Takuya believed he was going crazy. Or maybe not, seeing as how Kouichi seemed just as confused as he was.

"... What are you? How can you talk? That's not normal," Kouichi questioned, after a hesitant pause.

The train rolled its eyes. "I'm a Digimon, kid. To be more precise, I'm Worm the Trailmon. All Digimon in the Digital World talk unless they're still babies, but they still make sounds. Nothing is normal here in the Digital World, so don't expect things to be easy for you. Oh and welcome to Steel Town," Worm concluded right before taking off.

"What's with these Digimon taking off before we can ask questions? It's not like we scare them," Takuya replied, regarding the actions of the 'Digimon' they'd met so far. First the voice, then the train... what next?

"I don't know," Kouichi murmured quietly, placing a hand on Takuya's shoulder to reassure him. "But they seem to be trying to avoid us or are too busy-" Kouichi stopped mid sentence.

Takuya glanced at him to see why and figured it out from his flushed face. Well... that and the position they were in. Apparently, when they were pushed out of the Trailmon, Kouichi landed on top of Takuya this time, which was weird, as Takuya didn't feel any of his weight on him... as if it felt normal. Takuya could feel the blush on his face getting deeper, just by staring at Kouichi's blue-grey eyes. It felt as though all the blood in their bodies had rushed to their heads from blushing.

…

Kouichi suddenly found himself floating, or at least that's what it felt like. He couldn't move his body at all. Somehow, it felt as if he wasn't alone, but he didn't know why.

"_Ah, you're alone, Child of Wood? That's good, it will make the process easier_."

"Who's there? Show yourself," Kouichi spoke to the shadows around him.

The darkness cleared, letting in light and revealing a giant pink coloured rabbit-like creature. "_Child of Wood, I am Cherubimon_," the rabbit responded in a protective, fatherly tone. "_Our world is in trouble and we need your help to save it. That is why we called ten children here using the Trailmon_."

"W-Wait, what?" Kouichi stammered. This world, the Digital World as the Trailmon had called it, was in trouble and ten children were expected to save it? What had they gotten themselves into?

"_I can not explain, there is no time. An enemy is on their way to this location as we speak. You must take this Spirit, please. If you wish to save your friend and this world... This is your first test, Child of Wood_."

"First... test...?" Kouichi was still baffled.

"_Using your Spirit, you must defeat the enemy_," Cherubimon clarified.

A light formed in front of Kouichi. It looked like a tall wooden Digimon with gears and a Karakuri puppet appearance. Kouichi's D-Tector, which had transformed from his phone, started glowing and, somehow, he knew what to do. He held up his D-Tector towards the floating figure. "Spirit recall," he stated softly. The Spirit disappeared into his D-Tector and then his vision blacked out.

At the same time that his D-Tector began glowing again.

"_Kouichi Kimura, it is time_." The voice from when they first came here spoke up.

Data surrounded him like a cocoon and the next thing that happened was he turned into the wooden Digimon with extendable appendages. "Arbormon."

…

Also happening at that point, Takuya was receiving his Spirit. It was a figure in green and silver armour, its body resembling mirrors. "Spirit recall!" he shouted, with the Spirit being pulled into his D-Tector.

Then, the same voice that had announced their arrival in the Digital World started speaking. "_Takuya Kanbara, it is time_."

Data appeared around him and his body began changing, before revealing Takuya in a new form. "Mercuremon."

…

**A/N**: I had to cut it off there, as the first battle would have gone over the word limit. My apologies if anyone wanted to see who their opponent was.


	3. Heroic

**A/N**: The prompt I used for this chapter is number 10, 'fearless'.

…

3. Heroic

"Hand over your obsessions," the enemy, Sagittarimon, stated.

"Obsessions? Wha-?" Kouichi asked, as Arbormon.

"No – what I meant to say was possessions," Sagittarimon responded.

"Who are you? And why are you acting like a thief?"

"I am Sagittarimon. Oh yeah, where's your boyfriend?"

"We're just friends!" Kouichi raised his voice slightly. But, Sagittarimon's comment made Kouichi think about Takuya and what could have happened to him. They'd been separated long enough; he had to find his childhood friend.

"You love him, I can see it in your eyes. Kentarumon, go find the other boy," Sagittarimon ordered. Some of the Kentarumon were about to leave, but halted at the sight of a humanoid figure with mirrors on its body.

Fire seemed to burn in the Digimon's eyes, even though it was the Warrior of Steel. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Digimon taunted.

"Who are you to be bossing us around?" Sagittarimon demanded.

The Digimon levelled its gaze at him, giving a warning. "The name's Mercuremon and you don't push my Kouichi around, so back off!"

The Kentarumon lunged, Mercuremon raised a mirror and the fight began.

…

Mercuremon watched from the corner of one eye as Kouichi ran into battle as Arbormon, not knowing that Mercuremon was Takuya. Arbormon attacked two Kentarumon who tried to sneak attack, throwing them right into Sagittarimon.

"I've had enough of this! Judgement Arrow!" Sagittarimon shouted, firing three arrows at Arbormon.

"No, you don't!" Mercuremon yelled. He raised one mirror and a beam of energy came out of it. "Dark Reflection!" The energy blocked the arrows.

"Thanks," Kouichi replied.

"Kouichi, it's me," Mercuremon responded in Takuya's voice. He kicked a pair of Kentarumon onto two others.

"The one and only?" Kouichi joked. "I'm surprised it took us this long to figure out our new identities."

Takuya laughed, making Kouichi's blush grow deeper. He threw two more Kentarumon on top of each other. "You're blushing, Kou. Anyway, ready to take on the head idiot?" Takuya asked, hurling the last Kentarumon a distance away from its comrades. Kouichi nodded and faced Sagittarimon.

"I can take you two on. You don't scare me," Sagittarimon bluffed.

"Oh, shut up! Dark Reflection!" Takuya raised one of the mirrors and a wider beam than before burst forth, heading in Sagittarimon's direction.

"Roundhouse Punt!" Arbormon's appendages detached from his body and struck his opponent with roundhouse-style punches and kicks.

"Crud," Sagittarimon muttered as the attacks combined and hit him straight on, causing him to fly into the distance.

"About time; he was getting on my nerves," Takuya stated as he devolved. He walked over to Kouichi, who had also devolved. Both of them were covered in bruises, but they ignored that. Kouichi was on his knees panting when Takuya reached him. He helped him up and they both smiled at each other.

…

"This is good and all, but where do we go now?" Kouichi questioned softly. "We've only been told to get the Spirits, but not what to do afterwards."

As if to answer his question, their D-Tectors started glowing and the voice from before started talking again. "_Kouichi... Takuya, you may choose to go back or continue_," she said.

Without a doubt, they were going to continue. "We choose to continue," Kouichi answered.

"_Good. Head to the Forest Terminal. You will receive your answers there. Along the way, you will also meet up with other chosen children as well_," the voice replied and then the D-Tectors stopped glowing.

Kouichi suspected this was going to be a long journey.


End file.
